


The Knight of Ren

by thelostknightofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Knights of Ren, Fighting, Love/Hate, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostknightofren/pseuds/thelostknightofren
Summary: "Take my hand.""Never."Freya Ren was just 16 when she met the Last Jedi, Luke Skywalker and his apprentice, Ben Solo.At 20, she met the Force User once again, as he rejected his future of a Jedi and sought out to join her father's enclave of masked warriors, The Knights of Ren.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

24 ABY

I was 16 when I met Ben Solo for the first time.

It was my first official mission with the Knights of Ren, travelling to the planet of Elphrona to raid a Jedi Temple of rare artefacts. It was the fairly straight forward plan, concocted by my father, Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren. Someone else deciding to visit the temple too had not been part of the plan, Luke Skywalker and his padawan, Ben Solo stood before us as we began our raid, with the Skywalker proclaiming the Temple to belong to the Jedi, and as he was 'The Last Jedi', it and all contents belonged to him. 

As my father and the Jedi quarreled, I kept my sights fixed on his apprentice, taking in his features, certain that he could not tell through my ominous mask, but he stared back at me, dark gaze unmoving. He looked young, probably no older than 18, 19 at a push, thick black tresses falling carelessly over his pallid features.

'Freya, on my signal, the others will go for Skywalker. I need you to attack his padawan.' My father instructed me through the force, I didn't even have a chance to respond, having just about finished comprehending his words before he ignited his Lightsaber, the other Knights beginning to surround the Jedi Master. This is my moment. I thought, I will prove to my father he didn't need a son.

Ben Solo was fast to react as I drew my Lightsaber and threw myself towards him, but he was prepared, just about managing to ignite his only Lightsaber and parried my attack, red colliding with blue as we began our little dance.

I'm not sure whether it was his tactic to lure me away from his Master, but it wasn't long before we found ourselves in one of the corridors of the Temple. At first I thought I had the upper hand, although looking back at it now I'm almost certain that he was purposely going easy on me. 

At some point, I managed to knock the young apprentice to the ground, not even hesitating as I raised my weapon to make my killing blow. Next thing I knew I was behind catapulted across corridor, losing the grip of my Lightsaber hilt as my back collided with hard stone, knocking the air out of me as my body slumped to the ground, finally realising the full extend of his power. Father would be so disappointed.

My vision was blurred, but my hearing didn't miss the heavy footsteps approaching. "I want to see the face of the first to fail to kill me." A deep voice mumbled from above me, any emotion in his voice undetectable as he began to remove my helmet, I attempted to protest, but my body refused to cooperate, still getting over the collision. I could never forget the look on his face as he knelt over me, an indiscernible expression of shock and something unreadable. Disgust? Pity? I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Never thought you'd almost be bested by a girl?" I spat, finding the strength to wipe the trickle of blood that had passed my lips with gloved hands. Ben Solo did not respond for a long moment, just silently staring before dropping my helmet and extending his hand out to me.

"Take my hand." He offered, features softening momentarily.

"Never." 

Was all I responded before slapping his hand away, his full lips clenching into a thin line as he stood up, turning his back to me and leaving to return to the room with his Master, whose fate I did not yet know.

'Freya, come back now. We're leaving.' My father's voice commanded through the Force as I collected my thoughts, trying to piece together what had just happened as I forced my aching body to stand, retrieving my weapon and placing my helmet back on before making haste. I'd managed to catch the final parts of my father's conversation with the Last Jedi, who was still standing, Ben Solo by his side, not even acknowledging my presence.

" – the shadow in all of us, that's right. We've all got it. But you know your apprentice does too, right? Powerful. I can feel it. Better be careful, Jedi Man." My father then proceeded to throw his helmet at the boy's feet, before looking at me in disgust. I'd failed him, again.

We all left silently, I could feel through the Force that the Last Jedi had beaten my comrades, picking up on both their bruised bodies and egos.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya overhears her father talking to himself, or is he?

28 ABY

I was 20 when I met him for the second time.

After our embarrassing failure on Elphrona, I swore that I would train relentlessly, committing my life to becoming stronger, both physically and with the Force, all for one goal. Back then I had been weak, naive and reckless, something my father never let me forget. "It's a shame that Solo kid didn't kill you-" He'd told me, "- If he'd embraced the darkness in him, he'd probably be here now. Like the son I always wanted." And with those words, I swore I would kill Ben Solo.

We were docked on Vanrak for a while, a cesspit in the Galaxy's Mid Rim that had nothing more than some mud and a cantina. The open space was good for training, and that was all I did. Wake up, eat, train, eat, train, sleep. Ushar was my main sparring partner, he too held a personal vendetta against the apprentice, although he promised me the killing blow. We had just finished an intensive session the evening before we were due to depart, and I was feeling curious as towards where our next destination was, so I took a leisurely stroll to my father's quarters, just as I was about to walk in I overheard him having a conversation with someone.

"Hey kid. Was wondering if we'd ever hear from you again."

... Silence.

"Snoke, huh? Yeah, okay. Come to Vanrak in the Mid Rim. We'll be there for a bit."

Nope. "Are you fucking serious?" I couldn't stop myself, anger radiating from my body as I stormed into my father's chambers, fist clenched as I stormed up to my desk where he sat alone, confirming my suspicions. "I'd better not have heard you just invite that... boy." I spat.

My father just stared at me from his seat, unfazed by my outburst. "Now Freya, what have I told you about knocking?" I never expected much from my father, but this was a new low.

"Inviting a jedi to our enclave? Are you trying to get us killed? Do you remember what happened on Elphrona? It took us two years to replace those weapons." My initial anger began to subside, crossing my arms as I awaited my father's response.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but news has reached us that the Skywalker Temple was destroyed in a manner only a strong force user could achieve. Ben Solo has finally fallen to the Dark Side and I plan on taking advantage of that. Getting on Snoke's bad side is also something I plan to avoid." 

My jaw clenched as I processed his words, I hated to confess it made sense, but it didn't change my stance, Ben Solo would die by hand. Silently I began to depart, but my father was not done.

"I'll be needing your Lightsaber, Freya." 

Nope. "You are kidding." I whispered beneath my breath, instinctively reaching for the weapon tucked into my waistband. Before I had a chance to grip it, the hilt was pulled away by an invisible force. I turned on my heel, reaching my hand out to use my own power in an attempt to retrieve my weapon and show my father how much stronger I had become.

But it was futile. For a minute my Lightsaber levitated in place between us, a bead of sweat dripping down my temple as I focused all my energy into the Force. "ENOUGH." My father roared, before my weapon shot into his hand. "Until you prove yourself worthy, you can use Kuruk's old vibrosword." 

Wordlessly I walked away, picking up pace until I finally made it my quarters, immediately stripping myself of my armour to shower. As the cold water washed over me, all I could think of was ending Ben Solo.


End file.
